And I'm Home
by Shades 0f Dawn
Summary: In an alternate universe where Madoka's wish has brought everyone back together, Kyouko and Sayaka search for meaning in their lives and each other as Valentine's Day approaches.


**And I'm Home**

A/N: Surprise! About a week ago, I decided to write a Valentine's Day-themed one-shot. This is simply that; a short story dedicated towards my favorite couple, Kyouko and Sayaka. Something about the two of them together just makes one's heart melt, doesn't it?

Oh and by the way, the title comes off of the song performed by Ai Nonaka and Eri Kitamura (which is a great song, if you didn't know). It belongs to them and whoever produced the song, but I thought the title would be appropriate enough for this story.

..But you've probably had enough of me talking by this point. Well, I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

* * *

It was raining in Mitakihara City.

It was a light, spring drizzle from the heavens that brought a refreshing sense of hope after a long storm. Drab rain clouds streaked the skies like a gray cotton blanket. A pale mist had descended upon the city as a translucent white veil.

Two azure droplets of water fell onto a blooming rose, gently trailing down from the faded pink flower to the vibrant green stem as they mingled with the morning dew. The sound of rain pattering on the school windows resembled a melancholy chorus orchestrated by the cloudy gray skies.

In one certain classroom, a scarlet-haired girl was wistfully staring out the window into the dreary landscape. Sluggishly resting her cheek on one hand, Kyouko was lost in her own thoughts as the teacher droned on in the background.

From time to time, she wondered how events turned out like the way they did. It seemed that just yesterday, the magical girls were all caught up fighting the witches. Just a short while ago, one by one, each of them had fallen into despair; seemingly lost to the darkness forever. But one girl's wish had changed all that.

Kyouko paused in her thoughts momentarily to glance over at a certain pink-haired girl, who was intently listening to the teacher as she neatly wrote down notes. Her wide, innocent eyes darted back and forth from the front of the room down to her notebook in intervals; her hair gently bobbing up and down as she did.

Madoka's wish had brought everyone together; once the witches disappeared, all of the magical girls were reunited like the happy ending of a fairy tale. Today marked the one week anniversary of their peaceful lives. And just like that, it was as if everything that had happened in the past was merely a bad dream. Now, this cycle of fleeting school days and lasting friendships was their real life, not the world of wishes and magic. They had been brought up from a world of despair to one filled with peaceful hope and prolonged tranquility.

Madoka had returned to her normal life with her family, as if she had never been gone. However, for one reason or another, Sayaka had been forgotten; her 'death' had seemingly erased all memories of her from her previous friends and family. Only the magical girls knew the truth. Homura had concluded that it was due to Sayaka's existence being temporarily lost in the 'Law of Cycles'. However, Sayaka didn't seem to mind being forgotten by her family; rather, she considered it as a blessing that she wouldn't cause any more trouble for them. Now, both she and Kyouko lived with Mami.

And as for Kyubey... well, he had never been seen after Madoka's wish; spirited away into another universe perhaps.

Now, all the magical girls would have to worry about was school; all they ever had to fight nowadays were algebra problems. Speaking of which...

"Sakura-san... _Sakura-san_!"

Kyouko flinched, abruptly raising her head as she blinked a couple of times and focused on the teacher. The tall lady wearing thick-rimmed glasses was glaring at her with hawkish eyes; her hands on her hips. The rest of the students were turned around in their seats, blankly staring at the distracted girl by the corner.

"Would you care to continue reading?" The teacher prodded, sharply accentuating each syllable.

"Um..." Kyouko hesitantly stood up, the chair behind her scraping against the smooth floor. Her eyes frantically darted back and forth across the text-filled page as she felt the uncomfortable heat of the stares from her peers. Up front, a raven-haired girl audibly sighed in slight exasperation, not bothering to offer a look of sympathy.

"Page two-fourteen," a voice whispered in Kyouko's mind. Out of the corner of her eye, the scarlet-haired girl noticed a certain blue-haired girl across the classroom. The short-haired girl was casually glancing down at her book, resting her head on one hand as if she had nothing to do with the current situation. Kyouko managed a small, knowing smile and started to read...

* * *

Once the lunch bell sounded, Kyouko jumped out of her seat as she stretched and yawned loudly; relieved that the morning classes were over. As someone who yearned for open environments and freedom, being cooped up in a classroom all throughout the day was akin to keeping her in a dark prison cell. Nearby students started to congregate in groups, the buzz of chattering filling the classroom.

"Kyouko-chan! Want to eat lunch with us?" Recognizing a familiar, cheerful voice, Kyouko turned to see Madoka waving at her across the classroom. Beside her, Homura and Sayaka were already getting set to leave out the classroom door.

"Madoka-" Homura started to interject before she was cut off by the optimistic girl.

"I made plenty, so let's all enjoy lunch together!" Madoka beamed, though her contagious optimism didn't quite spread to her stoic companion.

"I bet Homura wouldn't mind it at all," Sayaka slyly remarked, grinning playfully as Homura narrowed her eyes and glowered; looking off to the side as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Well," Homura coughed lightly, attempting to regain her calm aura though her dignity had been compromised. She reached back and tussled her long, black hair out of habit. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Kyouko smiled inwardly as she watched Homura shoot Sayaka a pointed look when Madoka wasn't looking.

"_No point dwelling on the past.." _Kyouko reflected, brushing aside her previous thoughts. Her 'dream' of a happy ending had become a reality that would never end; all she had to do was reach out a hand to make sure her friends were still there.

"Hurry up!" Sayaka teasingly complained to her scarlet-haired companion; her skirt twirling as she turned to leave. "We're not waiting for you any longer!"

"Count me in!" Kyouko replied enthusiastically, grinning as she exposed her fang and dashed after her friends.

They went outside to the part of the courtyard that was sheltered under an overhanging roof, sitting on a shallow flight of steps as they unpacked their lunches. Raindrops splattered onto the damp cobblestones a few steps away in an ambient melody. Soon, a golden-haired girl joined the four of them as they continued to eat.

"Ahh.." Mami let out a forlorn sigh as she plopped herself down on the stairway, neatly folding her legs as she did. "I wish I was in the same class as you guys. It must be fun.."

"What are you saying?" Homura flatly replied; promptly ending Mami's short-lived dream. "You're one year above us."

"Let a girl dream, would you?" Mami lightly teased, her eyes sparkling with youth.

"Don't you have friends in your class?" Sayaka pointed out.

"Well yes, but... oh, that looks nice!" Mami indicated towards Madoka's lunch box, which was filled with neat arrays of delicious food. She whipped out a pair of chopsticks, but was quickly blocked by Homura as the raven-haired girl shot her a cold look.

"Ehh... Come on..!" Mami complained playfully, though it was a futile attempt towards the serious girl.

"Thanks for the food!" Homura turned in surprise to see that Kyouko had taken advantage of the situation to snatch a piece of food from Madoka's lunch box, gulping it down instantly.

"Ah!"

Kyouko glanced over to see Homura gaping at her, one arm outstretched.

"What's wrong?" She asked in-between bites as Homura hurriedly recovered herself; sitting back down as she dusted off her school uniform.

"Nothing.." Homura asserted, looking off to the side as she quickly masked her emotions.

"Homura-chan! Say 'aahhh!'," Madoka took a piece of food from her lunch box and held it towards the suddenly embarrassed girl.

"Ma-Madoka! What are you-?!" By the time Homura had opened her mouth to protest, Madoka had already placed the food in her mouth.

"Well, well, what's this?" Mami asked, making a poor attempt to hide her sly smile with one hand as Homura blushed furiously.

"I swear, I'll..." Homura growled, her attempt at a glare through her blushing expression making her look all the more comical. An idea popped into Mami's crafty mind as she smirked smugly.

"Say 'aahhh!'," The golden-haired girl mimicked feeding the hapless Homura, who in return took a swipe at her benefactor.

"You-!" Mami easily eluded the attack, but not before Homura, having gotten worked up by now, started to uncharacteristically give chase. It was a strange sight to behold as the two of them ran in a circle around the rest of the magical girls. It was all Madoka could do to calm the indignant Homura down as Kyouko, struggling to hold in her laughter, grinned at the sight.

"_If only things could stay like this forever_..." Kyouko wistfully thought to herself. She wasn't normally a 'dreamy' individual, but there were times when even _she_ had things she longed for.

These were her precious friends. After all they'd been through, after all they'd initially thought about each other, unbreakable bonds had been forged between them. But at the moment, life seemed almost _too_ good to be true; Kyouko sometimes worried that sooner or later, a small crack would appear along the way and shatter the world she now lived in.

And as if on cue, suddenly something seemed... off. Searching for the source of her unease, Kyouko glanced over at Sayaka, who was eating her lunch quietly with a strange, distant look clouding her eyes.

"Hey, Sayaka? You okay?" Kyouko casually asked, tilting her head and grinning playfully as Sayaka jolted upright.

"Er, yeah! Sorry.." Sayaka muttered, her thoughts obviously elsewhere. Her gaze lowered as if she was guilty of being caught. She attempted to smile in return, though it did little to alleviate her of suspicion. "I was... well, it's nothing really..."

The blue-haired girl's strange response caught Kyouko off guard. What was this, all of a sudden?

"If you say so.." Kyouko raised an eyebrow, but reluctantly disregarded it. Everyone had their own secrets anyways. "Thanks for earlier, by the way." She flashed a knowing grin. " Who knows what that old hag would have done if you hadn't saved me?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Sayaka waved it off distractedly, though this time, her smile seemed more genuine.

"By the way, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Mami suddenly interrupted, stopping in mid-chase as an eager gleam twinkled in her eyes. "Who are all of you going to give your chocolates to?"

Homura, meanwhile, couldn't stop herself in time as she rear-ended Mami and the two of them tumbled to the ground. The other magical girls looked at each other in surprise; the sudden question had caught them off guard.

"Who are you going to give your chocolates to, Mami-san?" Madoka asked innocently, deflecting the question.

Mami smiled coyly. "It's a secret," She said, putting a finger to her lips as she closed one eye in an attempt to appear flirty.

"Ooh, how mysterious!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly, playing along as a blush started to form on her cheeks. "What's he like? Are you going to confess?"

"Ah, well," Mami coughed a little longer than was necessary, as if to buy time as she racked her brain. "He... err... well, you know..."

"Don't listen to her; she doesn't have anyone." Homura flatly stated as she stood up, calmly brushing herself off as if she hadn't been at her wits end just moments ago.

"A-Akemi-san..." Mami stuttered, smiling nervously. "That's a bit harsh, you know... At least let a girl drea-"

"In any case," Sayaka piped up, eyeing Madoka slyly. "I'm expecting mine from you, like _usual_," She teased as Homura, obviously irked, cleared her throat loudly.

"What about you, Homura?" Kyouko chipped in, though everyone already knew the answer.

"My heart belongs to you, Madoka!" Mami cut in as she attempted to imitate Homura. "I shall always be by your side!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes as she placed one hand over her heart. Her other hand was outstretched towards the rainy sky in a gesture of romantic loyalty.

"I'm giving mine to you, of course," Homura assured a blushing Madoka; completely ignoring Mami as the golden-haired girl doubled over when she couldn't maintain her outrageous posture any longer.

"Ehhh.. give me a reaction at least.." Mami muttered, lamenting her unappreciated display of acting talent.

"Who are you giving your chocolates to?" Madoka suddenly asked both Sayaka and Kyouko as they immediately turned to look away, blushing.

"Well..." Both of them said in union, unsure of how to respond. Once the question was posed to them, it was obvious that they hadn't thought about it yet.

"Hm..." Mami mused curiously, suddenly growing interested as a thought occurred to her. Homura, meanwhile, didn't change her expression but turned to look at Kyouko and Sayaka as her gaze lingered.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Madoka innocently asked, looking at everyone else in confusion as the atmosphere had quieted considerably.

"Come to think of it," Mami thought out loud as she suddenly stood up and got ready to leave. "I have something to attend to. Bye!"

As Mami abruptly left, Homura took Madoka's hand in her own. "Lunch is almost over," She observed, striding away into the school with the still confused pink-haired girl in tow. "We'll be waiting for you two in the classroom."

And just like that, Sayaka and Kyouko were left alone with the cascading rain in the dreary, empty schoolyard.

"_I wonder what to do now..?_" Sayaka thought to herself as she glanced over at her companion. However, a mischievous grin crept across Kyouko's face as she suddenly grabbed Sayaka's wrist.

"Let's go up there!" She exclaimed daringly, indicating up towards the roof of the school.

"Huh?!" Sayaka exclaimed in surprise. What was this all of a sudden? "But lunch is almost over-!"

"Come on, come on!" Kyouko shut her eyes and grinned, exposing her fang in an attempt to look reassuring but made Sayaka sigh inwardly all the more. "Just for a little while!"

"What if we get in trouble?" Sayaka asked hesitantly. "And besides, it's raining!"

Kyouko shrugged it off playfully. "Then we won't let ourselves get caught!"

And with that, the scarlet-haired girl, ignoring Sayaka's half-hearted objections, dragged her companion up towards the roof.

Once they reached the empty space up top, both girls leaned over the railing, letting the light rain drip onto their faces. The air up here was pleasant; crisp and refreshing. A cool, light wind had started to ruffle their school uniforms, an involuntary chill running down their backs as they felt the breath of winter lingering.

"It's kind of hectic with everyone around," Sayaka suddenly thought out loud. "But it's nice, don't you think?" She admitted, smiling to herself.

Kyouko nodded silently in passive agreement. Once she was up here, she didn't have a plan; Kyouko had merely acted on instinct.

Now that Kyouko thought about it, there hadn't been many times when the two of them had been alone together. But once the occasion arrived, Kyouko's words seemed to leave her as her eyes rested upon her blue-haired companion's bright, innocent face; a blush creeping into her cheeks as she beheld Sayaka's cute, thoughtful expression. Unsure of what to do or say, the scarlet-haired girl was content with staring up into the gray sky with Sayaka by her side. If only things could stay like this forever...

They were supposed to be living in the happy ending Madoka's wish had created for them. Kyouko had everything she wanted, didn't she? She had her happy ending. So why did something feel off?

But something _was _off. Over this past week, something had been bothering Kyouko. Sayaka had seemed cheerful enough, but there was always a distant look in her eyes. Everyday, more and more, she came across as a zombie simply going through the motions of life like she had when she was a Puella Magi. And Kyouko thought she knew what it was that was bothering Sayaka, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Want one?" Sayaka turned to see Kyouko offer a stick of pocky, which she gratefully accepted. The scarlet-haired girl had one already crammed in the corner of her mouth, which she slowly chewed to savor the flavor.

"You know, if you eat too much, you'll just get fat," Sayaka mused, munching on the snack as Kyouko involuntarily flinched.

"I'm not fat!" Kyouko exclaimed defensively as Sayaka laughed lightly.

"I know, I know. I didn't say you were." The blue-haired girl smiled and held her hands up, showing Kyouko that she was just teasing her.

"Jeez..." Kyouko sighed, folding her arms indignantly. "You shouldn't waste food, after all.."

"I'm glad," Sayaka suddenly asserted, jolting Kyouko out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Glad?" Kyouko asked, taken off guard.

A smile spread across Sayaka's face like the warm rays of sunlight hidden behind the distant clouds. "You seem like you're back to your normal self," She observed as she placed her elbows on the slick railing and rested her head in them.

Kyouko indicated towards herself in confusion. "Me?"

Sayaka nodded. "Of course! Who else would have dragged me up here in this weather, anyways?" She teased, flashing that ever-so cheeky grin of hers that seemed to soar above the gloomy landscape. The sight of the gentle rain falling on her bright, adorable face made Kyouko's heart skip a beat as she felt her own face grow warm again.

Before Kyouko could debate whether to apologize or not however, Sayaka spoke up again. "You don't need to apologize, though." She admitted; turning to look at the scarlet-haired girl with a friendly, smiling expression. "Life is definitely more fun with you around!"

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, relishing the other's company without having to express it in words. Despite what they had originally considered to be starkly contrasting personalities, somewhere deep down, they understood each other on a deeper level that transcended verbal communication; almost as if their minds were linked. But it was because of that that Kyouko had felt at unease with Sayaka's recent behavior.

"...What was I like before?" Kyouko finally asked, curious that she had been acting 'off'.

"Well..." Sayaka turned to look back at the dreary city scenery as she leaned over the railing. Distant, gray clumps of buildings dotted the otherwise flat horizon. "It's just that recently, you seemed like something was on your mind."

"_That's because I'm worried about you, since you seem like something's on your mind!_" Kyouko wanted to blurt out, but caught herself before she did. A part of her yearned to ask what was bothering her; to confirm it for herself. But the other part of her was scared; the same part that had spent her time as a Puella Magi running in the shadows from the blinding truth. She didn't want to know! She wanted things to stay the way they were!

"You've changed, you know." Sayaka said, her expression mellowing as she gazed over the gray, rainy landscape. Her eyes, once so bright and friendly, now looked melancholy and distant.

"How so?"

"You're... more naive, I suppose." Sayaka brought herself to admit. "I think that deep down, you want to believe in the good of people."

"_Are you sure it isn't 'you' we're talking about?_" Kyouko thought to herself with a touch of humorous irony. It would have sounded natural coming from Sayaka, with her naive outlook on life and all. "What's with that statement?" She asked, laughing it off.

"You want to believe that if everything can stay the way it is, then everything will always be fine," Sayaka's tone had taken on a somber flavor as Kyouko looked up sharply, startled that Sayaka had completely read her thoughts.

"A-And what if I do?" Kyouko mumbled before she could deny it.

"Oh, I dunno.." Sayaka was back to smiling again. "But I like that about you. The way you have an innocent side to you, that is."

Kyouko blushed and averted her eyes. "I-I don't want to hear that coming from you!" She gripped the railing with both hands, gazing up into the rain that fell upon her face. "Besides... ever since the incident with my family, I'd resolved to throw away such silly thoughts.."

"...I'm sorry," Sayaka mumbled after a while, her face downcast as she apologized.

"Mm..." Kyouko shook her head and offered a warm smile. "Don't worry about it." She waved it off with her trademark grin. "It's all in the past anyways. No point in looking back."

"You're a good person, you know?" Sayaka said in another sudden declaration. No matter how Kyouko looked at it, she _did _seem to be acting strange.

"Thanks..?" Kyouko mumbled. A good person? What was that supposed to mean? Not that Sayaka never gave compliments, but the scarlet-haired girl was too used to feeling Sayaka's reproach at her way of life to let this slide. "You aren't one to talk though, you know! Don't you believe the same way?"

"Well, yeah, I did..." Sayaka muttered as the distant look had returned. "But things can never stay the same, you know..?" She smiled emptily, as her expression held no trace of happiness. "I guess I was too stupid to notice..."

Kyouko subconsciously clenched her teeth. She had to ask! It hurt to see Sayaka suffer like this!

"H-Hey, Sayaka," The blue-haired girl turned to look at Kyouko as the crimson-haired girl hesitated to choose her words carefully. "Is something bothering you-?"

She didn't get her answer, however, when Sayaka suddenly pushed off of the railing and started off back into the school.

"Sorry, I have to go." Sayaka mumbled with a shadow cast over her face. "See you later." And with that, Sayaka ran off.

"Wait, Sayaka-!" Kyouko shouted as she whirled around and reached a hand out to stop her, but the blue-haired girl was already beyond her grasp. The dream was fading into the distance.

"_I'm not the only one that seems different_," Kyouko thought, dropping her hand and clenching it into a fist in frustration as she watched Sayaka's back recede into the misty atmosphere. "_You too, have changed_."

* * *

The blue-haired girl slowed to a stop in front of the school as the lunch bell tolled, signaling the start of afternoon classes. She stood there a while; relishing the cool air as she let the raindrops drip onto her cheek.

Madoka's wish had made everyone else was happy. Wasn't that enough? But just like that, Sayaka's whole world had been turned upside down. She was home, but it wasn't the same. Things were still left unresolved. She didn't belong; forgotten even by her own family.

She was happy when things were like they were before; she had a place to call home. Smiling faces, light-hearted conversations, and quaint memories brought a pang to her heart. Now, the world had moved on; leaving her behind. If only things stayed the way they were...

"_What am I doing_...?" Sayaka thought to herself, though the raindrops offered no consolation. An aching throb pounded her heart as Sayaka took a deep breath to relieve the pain. Even if she was no longer a Puella Magi, despair would still exist in this world.

Looking around, Sayaka spotted a familiar, green-haired girl nearby calmly ambling towards the school despite the falling rain. Throwing sensibility to the wind, Sayaka made up her mind and started to jog towards her.

"Hitomi!" Sayaka ran towards the green-haired girl in the rain, waving. Surprised, Hitomi turned towards the breathless girl, holding her school bag in front of her with both hands.

"Miki-san.. was it?" Hitomi asked as Sayaka struggled to regain her breath, winded from running back and forth across the school grounds. And to think that she had once been a Puella Magi fighting witches on a daily basis..

Hitomi paused momentarily, before posing a question. "..Do we know each other?"

Sayaka stopped, feeling like she was just hit by a baseball bat in the gut. "_That's right.. She really doesn't remember me.. No one does.._" She darkly thought to herself as a shadow fell across her face.

"..Miki-san..?" Hitomi asked again in concern as the blue-haired girl pulled herself up into a standing position.

"Ah, well, I guess not really," Sayaka managed a nervous laugh, bashfully reaching behind and scratching her head with one hand. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seemed that way from the way you were using my first name," Hitomi mused, though she offered a friendly smile. It seemed all to distant for Sayaka, however. "I don't mind it, though," She added before Sayaka could apologize.

"H-How are you doing?" Sayaka stuttered, unsure of what else to say after she had stopped Hitomi so suddenly. Looking back, she wasn't sure of what she planned to achieve by having this conversation anyways. But a part of her just couldn't let go.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Hitomi smiled warmly. "What about you?"

A part of Sayaka wanted to cry out. To grab the green-haired girl by the shoulders and cry in her arms, as if that would help Hitomi remember anything. It hurt to be forgotten. Her heart ached with a pain so hollow and lonesome that the blue-haired girl had to blink a few times to keep tears from escaping. But perhaps it was better this way; at least she wouldn't cause any more trouble for her. "I'm fine," Sayaka finally mumbled.

"That's a relief," Hitomi said, oblivious to her blue-haired companion's internal distress.

"A relief?"

"Your friends are worried about you, you know," Hitomi said, which caught Sayaka by surprise.

"My.. friends?" Sayaka repeated in a stupor. What did she know about them?

"Well, I may be wrong, but you seem like the type to worry others after all." Sayaka subconsciously flinched as Hitomi tried to correct herself "Ah, I didn't mean it in a bad way!" The green-haired girl apologized before Sayaka could say anything. "You just seem like one of those types that everyone relies on to remain cheerful through even the toughest of times. So when you act strange or distracted, it makes the atmosphere tense. In other words," She smiled reassuringly, her words resounding more deeply than Sayaka had expected. "I'm sure your friends rely on you to remain strong."

"_Strong... huh?_". Sayaka thought to herself, feeling a pang of guilt stab her heart. It was ironic; even though Hitomi had technically never met her before, she talked as if they had known each other for a long time, which they had indeed. But it was all in the past now.

"Um, how is Kyousuke doing?" The words were out before Sayaka could stop herself. She mentally kicked herself as compensation.

"Kamijou-kun..?" Hitomi tilted her head, surprised at the mention of his name. "He's doing well. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh, it's nothing..." Sayaka mumbled.

"Do you know him?" Hitomi asked in innocent curiosity.

"Well," Sayaka lowered her head, suddenly becoming interested in the rainwater streaming by her feet. The pain had started to wash over her again. "You could say that..."

"Then, you should stop by sometime!" Hitomi suggested brightly. "I'm sure he would appreciate that!"

"Ah, I can't really," Sayaka stuttered, searching for an excuse. "You see-"

"I'm visiting him after school today." Hitomi continued, not having heard the blue-haired girl's objections. "I'll let him know you're coming."

"...Then... tomorrow?" Sayaka said resignedly, forcing a small smile as the green-haired girl nodded in response.

"We should hurry to class. I'll be leaving now." Hitomi said as she politely bowed, then left. Once Hitomi had gone, Sayaka was left to her own thoughts once again. Before she knew it, she was falling deeper and deeper into the hole of despair that still lingered, even though the world of witches no longer existed. Unlike the rest of the magical girls, she had nowhere to turn to; she had no home to return to.

"What _am _I doing...?" Sayaka asked herself for the second time that day, as the rain fell to the ground all around her.

* * *

The afternoon classes passed by in a flurry. All throughout the rest of the day, Kyouko kept a careful watch on Sayaka; feigning paying attention to the teacher as she closely observed the blue-haired girl's face. Searching for a trace of some outward expression, however, the scarlet-haired girl only saw an emotionless soul going through the motions of life.

She seemed so... distant. Was this really the same girl that had accused Kyouko's 'bad' habits on several occasions? Was this the same girl that had reminded Kyouko to believe in love and courage? Kyouko shook her head, knowing the answer immediately. She had wanted to reach out and grab Sayaka's hand; to tell her that she'd be by her side as the world moved on. But the blue-haired girl had simply brushed it aside. Sayaka's words were still lingering in her mind as the crimson-haired girl mulled her thoughts over.

_Things can never stay the same..._

"You awake?"

Kyouko jolted awake, opening her eyes as she realized the classroom was empty. The sunlight filtering through the clouds outside had gotten a few shades darker. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep in her arms on the hard, polished surface of the desk; gradually feeling a sense of discomfort as her neck complained. Kyouko slowly raised her head, instinctively bringing a hand to her mouth to make sure she hadn't drooled all across the table. Turning around, she noticed Homura standing over her with her usual stoic, emotionless expression.

"Did everyone else go home?" Kyouko softly asked, still half-asleep as she gently rubbed her eyes and blinked them open. "Where's Sayaka?"

"They all left; school ended about half an hour ago." Homura evenly stated as she folded her arms. An annoyed looked momentarily crossed her face. "Jeez, and I had to stay after to wake you up instead of walking Madoka home.." The raven-haired girl muttered regretfully, closing her eyes in half-hearted exasperation.

"My bad," Kyouko mumbled, though she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to feel particularly sorry. "I'll be her replacement, if you're fine with me..."

Noticing Kyouko's distracted behavior when the scarlet-haired girl didn't even attempt to make a snide remark, Homura sighed, walking over to peer out the window at the continuous rain. "It seems that there is a lot on your mind." She finally observed.

"Is everyone a mind-reader today?" Kyouko commented dryly as she smirked, though her eyes didn't share the same sparkle. She couldn't lie; her expression was too easy to read, especially to the keen eyes of Homura.

"You know, don't you? She plans on visiting Kamijou-kun tomorrow." Homura commented, as the both of them knew who she was talking about. Kyouko wasn't sure how Homura had managed to obtain that information, but then again, that was what made the always mysterious black-haired girl who she was. Then, Homura glanced over her shoulder to gaze expectantly at Kyouko. "You should stop her before she hurts herself any more."

Kyouko lowered her gaze with an expression of pain and guilt. She had known what it was that was bothering Sayaka all along. But she didn't want to admit it; she didn't want to make a decision. "I know," Kyouko finally admitted, slowly shaking her head. "I know, but... I can't." She shut her eyes, letting the pain subside before continuing. "It's not my place to do that. She can do what she wants."

"You love her, don't you?" Homura firmly asked as Kyouko's eyes shot wide open.

She had loved Sayaka all along; there was no question about it. Ever since they had met, Kyouko's newfound feelings towards the pure, cheerful blue-haired girl had begun to grow as she slowly fell in love. It was that bright, valiant personality that had kept Kyouko around long enough in this city to begin with. But at the same time, she didn't want to get in the way.

"Yeah, I love her..." She softly admitted as she slowly nodded her head; not bothering to hide her feelings. Homura already knew anyways. "I love her more than anyone in this world."

Then, her eyes turned downcast as a shadow crossed her face. "But, I don't have a place in her life. To Sayaka, that boy is more important than I am. He's all she thinks about at home, school, or anywhere else. I knew she was struggling... but I couldn't even offer any words of consolation."

"Perhaps it is not my place to ask, but are you okay with that, then?" Homura prompted, searching for a reaction. "Even if your feelings are hurt?"

"Love is when you value the happiness of those you love more than anything." Kyouko stated, as if reciting a line she had picked up from somewhere. "What makes them happy, makes you happy. That's why I can bear letting go." She smiled, but it was apparent that it was forced.

"Do you honestly believe that this will make Sayaka happy?"

Instead of answering, however, Kyouko remained silent as she listened to the melancholy sound of the rain pattering on the windows; her expression sobering. She didn't understand why Homura was going through all the trouble to tell her this, though she didn't question it either. Homura would come up with some excuse that neither of them would believe anyways. She would never understand that girl..

"Say, Homura," Kyouko started to say.

Homura raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Do you think I've changed?" Kyouko asked, remembering her conversation with Sayaka earlier in the day. Perhaps the raven-haired girl would be able to provide the answers she couldn't find.

"We have all changed," Homura finally answered after giving the question a moment of thought. "But that's just a part of life. It is naive to think that things will stay the same forever."

"_Things never stay the same..._" Kyouko thought, recalling what Sayaka had told her. But both her and Homura's answer had left her unsatisfied. "_But I want to believe that they do!_"

"Are you honestly fine with things the way they are?" The raven-haired girl asked, returning to their previous topic as Kyouko lowered her gaze.

"I... I thought if things could stay the way they were, then we'd all be together forever." Kyouko finally answered. It didn't sound like her at all, but she had answered from the bottom of her heart. A throb of guilt enveloped her heart as she remembered her family. "Then no one would have to suffer any longer, at least. But I already know that's naive and impossible anyways. In the end, the only way to go is to live for yourself."

"If you truly love Sayaka, then you'd stop her from hurting herself." Homura prodded.

"I know," Kyouko admitted reluctantly. She couldn't argue against the raven-haired girl's logic, nor could she escape the uncomfortable conversation. "I already know that..."

"You should at least make her something for Valentine's Day," Homura suggested. "At least be more honest with yourself."

"I suck at cooking," Kyouko let out a dejected sigh that was reminiscent of all the times she had tried and failed. "If I was any good at that, then I wouldn't have needed to steal food."

"Ah, that's true." Homura agreed in mock disappointment. "You do seem like the type that would be clumsy at those types of things."

Kyouko's eyebrows twitched in irritation as her tone took on a challenging flair. "Hey, you wanna go?"

"But you know," Homura was quick to add. "In the end, you've got to find what you truly want. It doesn't help anyone if you do things half-heartedly. If you fight for something long enough, perhaps you will be rewarded."

Kyouko nodded slowly. Homura was right. It wouldn't help anyone if all she did was agonize over this. "I understand." She agreed, which seemed to satisfy the raven-haired girl.

Homura relaxed her posture as she turned to leave. "If you know what to do, then that's fine. Now, hurry up or else I'll really leave you here."

As Kyouko slowly stood up, it felt like a great burden had been dropped to the polished floor. For the first time, she felt at peace; knowing what she had to do. Even the seriousness of the conversation made her smile.

"_Should I really be getting love advice from Homura...?" _The humorous thought suddenly occurred to Kyouko as her mood brightened. Meanwhile, Homura turned to see Kyouko grinning at her.

"W-What..?" Homura asked in surprise, feeling uncomfortable with the scarlet-haired girl's sudden cheerfulness.

"Nothin'," Kyouko replied, turning to leave. "I was just thinking that you can say cool things every now and then."

"I-I was just speaking from experience, you know.." Homura quickly asserted, folding her arms.

Kyouko managed a knowing smile. "Yeah, I know." She said. She had had enough running away. "I think I'll be going ahead."

"Kyouko?"

"Oh, and Homura?" Homura looked at Kyouko as their eyes met; the scarlet-haired girl's eyes burning in renewed determination. "Thanks for everything! I'll make it up to you later... somehow!"

And with that, Kyouko raced out the door as Homura was left slowly shaking her head.

"I'll never understand that girl..."

* * *

Once Kyouko reached Mami's apartment, she barged in as she almost collided with the golden-haired girl.

"Kyouko?" Mami asked, regaining her balance in the middle of the front hallway. "Where have you been? Well, never mind that-" She recollected herself, closing her eyes and gesturing as the opportunity presented itself. "Would you like dinner? Or would you like to take a bath?" She opened her eyes seductively, letting her fingers slowly trail down her body. "...Or perhaps, would you like m-?"

But she was interrupted as Kyouko dashed into the living room, ignoring the golden-haired girl's antics. Once again, Mami sighed; left to her own devices. "And once again, my punchline is-"

"Where's Sayaka?" Kyouko cut in as she returned, her eyes darting around the apartment as she searched for the blue-haired girl.

"Ah, Sayaka?" Mami mused, indicating towards the front door. "You just missed her; she left just a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Kyouko wondered why she hadn't seen Sayaka on her way here. Where did she plan to go in this weather? The hospital was too far away to walk, and the bus took a route in a different direction. "Where'd she go?"

Mami shrugged, as clueless as Kyouko was. "She didn't tell me."

"Never mind it, then. Can I ask a favor?" Kyouko asked, taking advantage of the situation. It would be easier to do if Sayaka wasn't around for the time being anyways.

"Of course, you can rely on your senpai!" Mami stated, but stopped to think as she whispered to herself. "Or actually, would '_onee-chan_' be better...?" She laughed, waving it off. "Yeah right, like I could actually get them to call me that-!"

"Can you teach me how to make homemade chocolate?" Kyouko asked as Mami did a double take, going into a coughing fit as her laughter stopped short in her throat.

"So sudden!" Mami exclaimed, but her eyes instantly took on a sly sparkle. "Hmm... but it makes me curious who it's for..."

"Ah, it's fine! Don't worry about it!" Kyouko assured, laughing it off. "I'm not the type to give chocolates on something as stupid as Valentine's Day anyways!"

"It's for Sayaka, isn't it?" Mami answered as Kyouko stopped in mid-laugh. As always, Mami's intuition about love was dead-on.

"So... what if it is?" Kyouko muttered, averting her gaze in embarrassment.

"That means..." Mami feigned a gasp. Then, her sly smile returned. "Ah.. I see..."

"Don't get any wrong ideas!" Kyouko exclaimed impatiently. A blush had started to form on her cheeks as she folded her arms and mumbled under her breath. "I just wanted to make her something because she seemed down..."

"Aha!" Mami brought a hand to her cheek and sighed happily. "So you were _this _kind of character, Kyouko-chan! Now I get it! I wonder what flags Sayaka has left to raise until you turn all 'dere-dere', you tsu-!"

"Aargh! Stop screwing with me! I'm being serious!" Kyouko exclaimed, her face the color of her hair by now.

"I know, I know," Mami admitted, trying to quell her laughter unsuccessfully much to Kyouko's chagrin.

"You've noticed, right?" Kyouko asked. "How Sayaka hasn't been herself after Madoka's wish.."

"That's true," Mami agreed in concern. "She hasn't been acting like herself recently. I wonder if something's up?" Mami asked as Kyouko remembered the distant look in Sayaka's eyes. She shook her head, brushing it aside.

"Well, anyways I'd just like to do something for her," Kyouko offered. "I can't bake for my life, but with your help it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well, of course I'll help," Mami affably agreed. Anything that dealt with love always captivated her attention. "Leave it to me!"

But of course, that was easier done than said. Hours and many failed attempts later, Kyouko had managed to make a quaint arrangement of chocolate pieces, which she now surveyed with a swelling sense of pride.

"All done!" Mami exclaimed, wiping off her hands as she glanced at the messy kitchen before her. Various pots and pans littered the sink as ingredients were strewn across the counter and floor alike. The trash was filled with chestnut and mahogany colored lumps that closely resembled chocolate on sight, but hesitant bite-marks showed that taste was a different issue altogether. Cleaning would be a pain. Mami hadn't expected it to turn out this hectic, but Kyouko had taken her to new levels she wished she hadn't discovered.

"So what you do plan to do?" Mami asked, now that they were done.

"Homura said I should talk to Sayaka," Kyouko answered, picking up a towel to wipe her hands with.

"Did she?" The golden-haired girl was surprised but didn't show it. She walked over to where Kyouko was and gently placed a hand on her head, running her slender fingers through the long, silky hair in a playful fashion. "Well, I agree with her."

"Mami..?"

The sympathetic girl smiled warmly like a doting mother protective of those she held dear in her heart. "I think only you can make her happy at this point, Kyouko. We believe in you."

"Ah.." Kyouko bashfully looked away, and mumbled under her breath. "Thanks.."

"You should take a bath," Mami suggested, glancing up at the clock as she released Kyouko's hair. It was getting late by now.

"Thanks," Kyouko replied as she stole off into the living room; humming a pleasant melody to herself. She didn't know how much this would help, or even if it would accomplish anything, but at least the scarlet-haired girl had done something. After all, she always pledged to live with no regrets.

Suddenly, the front door unlocked as Sayaka promptly strode in, carrying a couple bags.

"Saya-!" Both Kyouko and Sayaka stopped, looking in shock at each other. Widened eyes met lackluster ones as the blue-haired girl was the first to avert her gaze, as if in guilt.

"You're taking a bath first?" Sayaka asked before Kyouko could say anything else, noticing the towel draped across the crimson-haired girl's shoulders. "I'll get in after you then." And with that, Sayaka disappeared into the other room.

"Sayaka..." Kyouko muttered, subconsciously clenching a fist before she stopped herself and shook her head. Now wasn't the time. She'd give the blue-haired girl her space for now; the scarlet-haired girl could sympathize with the desire to be left alone. But even so, it hurt not to be able to say anything. It hurt to watch the always perky and cheery girl delve deeper into despair and emotionally dissolve right before her eyes. Frustrated with herself, Kyouko retreated into the bathtub.

As Kyouko let herself sink into the bath, folding her legs close to her body, a familiar sense of guilt and pain washed over her like the warm bath water lapping at her slim figure. Clear droplets ran down her arms and back as she thought about when and how she would give Sayaka the chocolates. Then, her thoughts turned to the blue-haired girl as she steeled her mind in determination.

_Tomorrow, she would resolve everything. Tomorrow, she would tell Sayaka how she felt._

* * *

By morning, the light rain hadn't let up.

Yesterday's events lingering in her mind, Kyouko watched as the blue-haired girl carried out her usual morning routine; waking up, brushing her teeth, and getting ready for school. She seemed fine enough, teasing the scarlet-haired girl on occasion like usual. The school day passed by in a flurry as Kyouko mulled over how to approach Sayaka over and over again, hiding the chocolates in her school bag all the while.

Lunch came and went, without much event. Homura presented her chocolates to Madoka, who in return gave her's to the delighted raven-haired girl, even if she didn't show it on the outside. When the pink-haired girl offered some to the rest of her friends, Homura looked away in apparent jealousy, much to the rest of the magical girls' amusement. Mami even gave each of them a bag of chocolates, which were obviously fancy and well-made. But the whole time, neither Sayaka nor Kyouko said a word to each other as they remained in their opposite spheres.

Then, the afternoon classes passed by in a hurry until when finally, at the end of the day, Sayaka got up and left as Homura approached the indecisive scarlet-haired girl. Yesterday's conversation appeared fresh in Kyouko's mind.

"She's leaving." The raven-haired girl observed, as if Kyouko didn't already know.

"Yeah, I suppose I should get going now," Kyouko said reluctantly, giving the raven-haired girl a quick smile. "Thanks... for everything."

"Oh, and," Homura added as Kyouko passed by. "_Good luck_."

And then Kyouko was outside, searching for the blue-haired girl in the rain. After a few minutes of looking around, she found Sayaka by the front of the school, holding the shopping bags she had bought yesterday. Kyouko breathed a sigh of relief. Good, she hadn't left yet.

"Care to join?" Kyouko walked over and opened her umbrella; offering it to Sayaka who turned and looked to the side sheepishly; faint traces of red rising to her cheeks.

"S-Sure..." She muttered. The blue-haired girl had brought her own umbrella, but accepted Kyouko's offer anyways. There wasn't much room under the small, circular haven, but they made it work somehow as they started off.

The two of them walked in a strained, awkward silence as neither knew what to say to the other. Kyouko had been burning to ask about their incident the other day, but now, she was rendered speechless. When the moment arrived, the crimson-haired girl's courage had deserted her. Close enough to feel Sayaka's body heat, Kyouko remained content with leaving the blue-haired girl alone to her own thoughts. In this weather, few pedestrians remained outdoors as they rushed by in a fleeting moment, adding to the heavy, silent atmosphere.

But luckily, it wasn't long before Sayaka had regained her usual cheerfulness.

"Hehe..." Sayaka smiled suddenly, her eyes lingering on the scarlet-haired girl.

"What's with that look?" Kyouko asked, blushing.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sayaka looked away and grinned. "I was just thinking that maybe, you're actually a romantic person!"

"Wha-!" Kyouko blushed even harder. Had she been found out by Sayaka already? "W-What are you saying?!"

"Well, this situation _is _pretty romantic," The blue-haired girl teased, taking advantage of Kyouko's embarrassment to draw in closer and flirt with her. "And after all, it _is _Valentine's Day!"

"Well, yeah.." Kyouko mumbled, the heat on her face making her feel all the more uncomfortable as she looked away from the blue-haired girl by her side. Looking for an excuse to avert the conversation, Kyouko pointed at an ice-cream stand by the street-side. "Hey, let's stop by here!" She exclaimed, her excitement renewing at the thought of food.

"Ehh.. it's cold, though!" Sayaka half-heartedly objected, though by that time, Kyouko had already rushed ahead and bought one for each of them. They continued to walk in silence, albeit with something to do as they quietly ate their ice-cream. The destination approached closer and closer as Kyouko, understanding that she was currently getting nowhere, looked for an opportunity to talk to Sayaka.

"Say, Kyouko," Sayaka spoke up as Kyouko flinched. Was she going to mention what happened? "Anything bothering you?" The question came as a surprise as Kyouko searched for an answer.

"Nope, not really," She lied, faking a grin. "What about you?"

"I'm fine too," Sayaka also lied, though it was obvious as her smile seemed forced. "You have some ice-cream on your face by the way," The blue-haired girl pointed out as Kyouko started to reach towards the point Sayaka was indicating.

"Ah, give me a sec-"

Suddenly, Sayaka stopped walking, stood on her tip-toes, and leaned towards Kyouko as she closed her eyes. In an instant, the blue-haired girl had licked off the ice cream on Kyouko's cheek, much to the red-haired girl's astonishment and utter embarrassment.

"Hey-!" Kyouko blushed furiously, instinctively jerking away as she hesitantly felt the area on her cheek. The skin was tingling where Sayaka's tongue had been; the scarlet-haired girl blushing even harder when she felt that it was slightly wet. "What was that for?!"

"You can count on me!" Sayaka said cheerfully as she smiled cheekily, the wind gently tussling her short bangs. Then, she looked down off to the side bashfully, a blush forming on her cheeks. "So... you can tell me anything... Because I'll listen to whatever you say. I'll be there for you, Kyouko."

"Uh, s-sure," Kyouko stuttered, completely taken off guard. What was this, all of a sudden?

And as Sayaka, disregarding Kyouko's embarrassment, skirted ahead with her cheery attitude, Kyouko managed a warm smile. It was almost too good to be true; a dream come true. Never before had Kyouko felt so... at peace. She was genuinely happy with the current situation. But still, something tugged at the back of her mind. She hadn't accomplished what she had come for yet.

Before long, they had reached the hospital. A row of flowers lined the sidewalk to a pair of glass doors. White-washed walls towered over the two girls; the rows and columns of blank windows looking down at them ominously from the drab sky. Even here, the area was almost completely empty.

"I'll stay here," Kyouko offered, lingering behind as Sayaka nodded.

"I'll be out soon," Sayaka promised. "So wait for me."

The scarlet-haired girl nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"Promise?" Sayaka asked, a trace of a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"I promise! Just go already!" Kyouko replied playfully as Sayaka's smile widened. The blue-haired girl took one last look at her scarlet-haired companion, and strode inside as the doors shut behind her. And as they did, Kyouko's smile slowly faded was she was left standing alone in the rain; holding her school bag with the chocolates inside and wondering when the opportunity would arise. And somewhere, deep down, she felt a sense of foreboding that perhaps she had already missed her chance...

"Miki-san!" Hitomi was by the bed, waving to Sayaka as the blue-haired girl hesitantly entered the room and closed the door behind her. She hadn't really wanted to come; it would only bring back bad memories. But she couldn't let go; that was too hard for her as well. Across the room, next to the window, was the familiar sight of the silver-haired boy reclining on his hospital bed; a calm and sympathetic look in his eyes that was just too distant for Sayaka to bear. It seemed like they hadn't met each other in forever, even though it had only been a little over a week.

"Kyou-" Sayaka caught herself. "Kamijou-kun!" His hand was still injured; Sayaka's wish had been erased, after all. She wasn't sure if she regretted it or not, though. At least if she still had to deal with this depression, she'd have liked for him to remained healed. But things never worked that way.

"Ah," The silver-haired boy looked up, smiling distantly as a fresh pang of pain washed over Sayaka. "Shizuki-san told me you were coming."

"Yeah..." Sayaka trailed off. "Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about your injury from someone, and well... yeah."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kyousuke waved it off. "It's rather unfortunate, but it's something I've grown accustomed to."

The next few seconds passed by in an awkward silence as Sayaka racked her brain for something to break the tension.

"Um.." Both Sayaka and Kyousuke said at the same time. It would have seemed humorous in the past, but all the blue-haired merely felt right now was an empty gap in her heart. "Go ahead," Kyousuke politely offered, just as Sayaka would have expected.

"Ah, it's nothing," Sayaka declined to talk as Kyousuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, I'd just like to thank you for coming all this way," He said, smiling. "It isn't often that someone from school takes the time to visit."

_Someone from school. _Sayaka had to blink a couple times to hold back her tears. It really hurt to be forgotten.

"You... you two don't remember me?" Sayaka muttered, a shadow crossing her face. "_What am I doing?!"_ She mentally thought, though it did little to stop her emotions from leaking out.

"Er.. sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Kyousuke offered an apology that Sayaka didn't want. She knew she was being unfair, but all this time, the world had been so unfair to her! Right now, she desperately longed for someone to talk to; someone that would listen and bear her pains with her. Not this distant relationship, as if she wasn't a part of this world!

"I don't want to bother you any longer." Sayaka finally said, starting to back up towards the door in an attempt to leave.

"Ah, leaving already?" The blue-haired girl slowly nodded as Kyousuke smiled in thanks.

"Well, thank you for visiting!" This time, it was Hitomi who spoke.

"Yeah," Sayaka forced a small smile. "I'll be leaving now..."

And with that, Sayaka shut the door behind her; leaving that part of her life behind her.

Outside the hospital, Kyouko nervously waited for Sayaka as she leaned against the damp wall right outside the main doors. She was clutching the chocolates she had made, carefully sheltering it from the rain that continued to barrage the ground. Trash rustled across the barren street, tumbling in the frigid breeze that softly howled in a gloomy whisper. A few golden rays of sunlight silently retreated behind the desolate clouds in the gray sky, leaving the city darker than before.

Now, she doubted whether she could do anything about Sayaka's situation. Maybe it was out of her understanding; maybe she was right to think that she shouldn't get in the way...

"Sayaka...?" Kyouko asked, hiding her gift as the hospital doors slid open and the blue-haired girl wordlessly stepped out. Sayaka walked into the rain, absentmindedly letting her clothes get drenched as she started to slowly walk away into the distance with disregard to her concerned companion.

"Don't mind me," Sayaka finally muttered, not bothering to look at Kyouko as she opened her umbrella and slung it over her shoulder, creating a shadow around her figure. "I'm sorry for having troubled you, but I'll be leaving now."

"Huh?" Kyouko asked, not quite sure she had heard the blue-haired girl correctly. "If it's about that, I wanted to come along anyways-"

"Don't." Sayaka's tone was threatening, though her voice shook. "Don't follow me."

"Hey, Sayaka!" Kyouko, not understanding anything at all, called out in an attempt to stop her companion from leaving. "What are you talking abou-?!"

"Just leave me alone!" Sayaka shouted, clenching her fists as she cut Kyouko off in mid-sentence. "Just leave, already! I don't need your pity!"

Her sudden outburst left Kyouko speechless, but not for long as the scarlet-haired girl called out after her.

"What are you saying?!" Kyouko demanded, growing impatient herself. "What pity?!"

"Don't lie to me!" Sayaka angrily retaliated as she felt all of her emotions run out at once. Pain, anguish, despair, guilt... once bottled up for so long now came out through her words in full force. She didn't want to shout at Kyouko; she hated herself for doing it, but she couldn't stop herself at this point. "You talked to Homura and Mami about me, didn't you?! About how to save 'poor Sayaka', because she has no home to go to!"

Kyouko was taken aback, momentarily rendered speechless. "That's..." She clenched her fists. "That's not true! I don't pity you at all!"

"Then why are you doing this?!" Sayaka exclaimed, her tears scattering and mingling with the falling rain. The cover had fallen off of her bag as Kyouko realized it was a box of chocolates with her name on them. So that was what Sayaka had been up to yesterday. "Even if everything is back to normal for you guys, it's not the same for me! Everyone has forgotten me! That's why I'll just leave, because no one needs me any more!"

And with that, Sayaka turned and started to walk away from Kyouko in the falling rain; shielding her face with the umbrella. Once again, she was slipping away from Kyouko's grasp; her back fading into the gloomy distance.

Kyouko gritted her teeth, frustration welling up. It had come down to this all along in light of selfish misunderstandings and disregarded feelings. Something had to change. And even if it was selfish, Kyouko couldn't stand watching Sayaka walk away; her dream of a peaceful reality slipping away. No longer would Kyouko let things simply run its course. No longer would Kyouko allow Sayaka to escape beyond her grasp; left behind as everyone else moved on. No longer would Kyouko allow herself to lose Sayaka again. Not any more. This time, she'd stand her ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" Kyouko shouted at the top of her lungs into the rain as the blue-haired girl stopped in her tracks. "We still remember you! _I_ still remember you, Sayaka! Isn't that enough?!"

And with that, Kyouko ran towards the fleeting girl and embraced her tightly.

"Let go..." Sayaka muttered under her breath as she clenched her teeth. But Kyouko refused to budge, having made up her mind.

"You asked why I'm doing this, right?" Kyouko whispered softly; her mouth next to Sayaka's ear as the blue-haired girl offered no response. "You just can't let go of the past, can you?" The scarlet-haired girl smiled warmly, knowing exactly how it felt. Her comforting words, fueled by Homura's and Mami's advice, came out easily as if she had known what to say all along. "But it's okay. Because I still remember. And now, I'll hold your hand and help you move on."

Sayaka slowly shook her head as tears rolled down her cheek and hit the pavement. "I... I had always resolved that I would leave this world for good. I was scared of letting go of the past and moving on. After all, things never stay the same-"

"You were right," Kyouko cut in. "Things _do _change. But that's okay. Because we can change together. So you can count on me, Sayaka. Because even if I'm not perfect, even if I don't understand you from time to time, _I love you_."

Sayaka looked up and gasped, her eyes widening as they slowly filled with tears of understanding.

"I..." Sayaka struggled to say as the tears rolled down her face. "I love you too, Kyouko!"

Kyouko smiled warmly as the rain had finally stopped. The sun hesitantly peeked out from behind a white cloud, the gray sky giving way to a clear, blue one. "You've spent your whole life running; trying to catch up so you wouldn't be forgotten. You've done enough already. Now, it's time for you to come home."

Sayaka smiled; tears welling in her eyes. "I... I'm back, Kyouko."

"Welcome home, Sayaka."

And the two of them leaned closer together and kissed in the amber sunlight as their chocolates fell to the ground, no longer necessary to express their feelings towards each other...

Things would change. Life would move on. But that could wait. Now, for the time being, the two of them were able to catch at least a moment's respite.

_Things were better this way after all..._

* * *

A/N: And it's done! I hope you enjoyed reading this, just as much as I enjoyed putting together and writing this short scenario!

Leave a comment if you liked the story (it's always a good feeling to know that your hard work was appreciated!), or if you have a suggestion if I could improve at something. I'd really like to become a better writer for my and your sake, so my promise to you is that I'll take everything you say into consideration and try my best to improve.

So, until we meet again, farewell!


End file.
